1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge assemblies for windows which are arranged to support a window for pivotal movement about either a vertical or a horizontal axis, and more particularly, to a hinge assembly configured to enhance an unimpeded opening area to facilitate egress while providing increased load bearing capacity.
2. Background Art
Hinge assemblies are adapted for the support of casement type windows or projection type windows to permit pivotal movement of the window about a vertical axis or a horizontal axis. The hinge assemblies are typically arranged to allow the pivotal movement of the window from the window frame so that when the window is open, both surfaces of the window are accessible. In addition, and it is typically desirable for the track, sash arm and links to be all aligned when the window sash is closed, as misaligned components can result in long-term bending stresses on pivots which in turn can result in bending and undesirable binding during operation of the hinge.
In addition, the hinge assemblies must be able to withstand relatively high temporary loading, and often associated with wind. However, current designs are not able to provide enhanced load capacity while maintaining the limited size dimensions, often dictated by architectural considerations.
Therefore, the need exists for hinge assembly having enhanced load bearing capacity. The need also exists for hinge assembly which can provide enhanced load bearing, with reduced size requirements. A further need exists for an efficient and economical manufacture of such hinge assembly.